Son-uva Digger
Son-uva Digger is a monster truck owned by the Anderson family and FELD Motorsports. It is a teammate to Grave Digger, and is driven by Ryan Anderson, the second son to Dennis Anderson, as the name implies. His brother, Adam Anderson, would go on to drive the Grave Digger the Legend truck, and later Grave Digger. Ryan is known for his winning streaks, and he is one of the winning-est drivers on the Monster Jam circuit, although he had not won a World Championship until 2017 when he won the Racing Championship. Ryan has been invited to every World Finals since 2012. History *2011 - Son-uva Digger debuts in an encore performance at World Finals 12. *2012 - Ryan suffers another injury in an encore performance at World Finals 13 and is not able to compete during the summer of 2012. *2015 - Ryan finishes 2nd in both racing and freestyle in Monster Jam World Finals 16. The body is run on a re-painted Grave Digger #23 chassis for two weeks due to the truck being sent over seas. *2016 - The truck gets an all new chassis. Carl Van Horn drove the truck in Glendale, AZ. Ryan runs the original truck in Europe for the summer and fall. *2017 - Ryan wins the Stadium 3 tour and gets the first spot to Monster Jam World Finals 18. Ryan also wins the Racing Championship at the Monster Jam World Finals 18 over Grave Digger & Tyler Menninga in a very close race. Ryan would also double down in Syracuse even performing a long moonwalk in Freestyle. *2018 - Ryan wins his second World Finals championship, this time being freestyle, at the Monster Jam World Finals 19, winning with a score of 9.182. One month later he performed only the third Barrel Roll in Monster Truck History in Santa Clara. *2019 - Ryan was invited to the Monster Jam World Finals 20, however he did not win any championships. However, Ryan and the truck competed in the Monster Jam All Star Challenge and won the Chicago Style Racing championship, the Freestyle championship, and the Overall event Championship. *2020- Ryan and the truck compete on Stadium Championship Series Green World Finals Appearances * 2011 - Ryan Anderson (encore freestyle only) * 2012 - Ryan Anderson * 2013 - Ryan Anderson * 2014 - Ryan Anderson * 2015 - Ryan Anderson * 2016 - Ryan Anderson * 2017 - Ryan Anderson (won racing) * 2018 - Ryan Anderson (won freestyle) * 2019 - Ryan Anderson (2-Wheel Skills: Ryan Anderson) All-Star Challenge Appearances * 2019- Ryan Anderson (Team Ice).(Won Chicago Style Racing/Freestlyle/Overall Event Championship) Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam (mobile game) * Monster Jam Battlegrounds * Monster Jam: Crush It! * Monster Jam Steel Titans Trivia * Son-Uva Digger was originally designed in the late nineties. In the 2002 Grave Digger 20th Anniversary DVD, it was revealed that the truck was originally intended to be driven by both Adam and Ryan. * Son-uva Digger originally debuted as a mud truck. * The truck's body style is based off of Ryan's grandfather's car. * Ryan was supposed to debut Son-uva Digger in 2011, but, due to an injury, Ryan couldn't debut the truck until World Finals 12 in an encore performance. Ryan competed with the truck for the first time in Halifax, Nova Scotia in June of 2011, and it's first stadium in July of that year in Baltimore, MD. * Son-uva Digger is one of 4 trucks owned by FELD, that was sold to them, rather than created by them (The other 3 being Bulldozer, Carolina Crusher, and Grave Digger). * The destroyed trucks on the side of the body are/have included El Toro Loco, original mercury body Monster Mutt, Captain's Curse, and the 2003-12 Maximum Destruction, as well as scrap pieces of Avenger, Blue Thunder, and original mercury body Monster Mutt Dalmatian. Various versions of Grave Digger are also present, as well as the original mud truck in a shed. * In the truck's first years, Son-Uva Digger used a Jolly Roger like Grave Digger. It later gained a custom flag, but ran the Jolly Roger again for one show in 2019. * Originally, the truck ran purple, halo-style headlights, but from 2012-2019, it ran solid blue. At World Finals 20, the truck ran solid purple headlights; the first time since its debut year. These were different than the original purple halo lights, which some said were too dim to see. Gallery 83292806_2681302162089110_8622073364124532736_n.jpg|Son-Uva Digger's original concept drawing, from the late nineties. 575383 333776340084419 764842219 n.jpg|Original Son-uva Digger mud truck IMG 3222.JPG|Original concept art SonuvaDigger_LEFT_sm2.jpg|A closer view of the Son-uva Digger body sonuvadigger.jpg|Son-uva Digger debuts at World Finals 12 11828795 869248256457268 354848671423529507 n.jpg|On the Grave Digger 23 chassis 12046970 891069427608484 8746126575270208307 n.jpg|Ditto Glendale 100816 EvanPosocco-27.jpg|Under Carl VanHorn IMG_6772.JPG|circa 2019 Sondoggerlogo.jpg|Logo 4fb926_e32df317e3cc728b55db3f64b9a25643.jpg|Ditto 4fb926_3d25f22bb8d72195263742d706613d91.jpg|Ditto 4fb926_8af4eec598816e7e4eabb9440185e4f1.jpg|Ditto 12065578_1059417787409782_143602595694844403_n.jpg|Son-uva Digger ATV IMG_2306.PNG 12438958 962589873778361 4664099101300025492 n.jpg|Son-uva Digger Rocket F90A43F9-213A-4F70-B72B-5BE96BB56A65.jpeg|Truckin Pals Cartoon Son-uva Digger, with character bio 00016884-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals Wooden toy 2012 Son-Uva Digger (2).jpg|Hot Wheels toy 2017 CH01-Son-Uva Digger (2).jpg|Chrome Hot Wheels toy 237-0.jpg|Hot Wheels toy prototype 2019 SE-PS Champ Ramp Freestyle (3).jpg|2019 Spin Master toy SonuvaBfiretoy.jpg|Fire Spin Master toy Sondiggerplush.jpg|Plush Truck Screenshot 20190124-165350.jpg|Son-uva Digger Creature art 2383414768_278c339fa8_o.jpg|Ryan's Son-Uva Digger tattoo in 2008 Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Grave Digger Category:Mud Bogging Trucks Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Anderson Boys Racing Category:Trucks that debuted in 2011 Category:American Trucks Category:Willys Trucks Category:All-Star Challenge Overall Champions